bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
School geeks
School Geeks! is the 58th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Mayor of Future Bubbletucky, Mayor Gooder, gathers up everyone, including the Electronicles, to preform in a band to compete against his arch competitor, Greedling, at Robot Academy High School. Trivia * This episode mainly focuses on Mayor Gooder. * This episode shows that Goby likes Deema very much. * Running Gags: Doomer kicking Deema making her attack Doomer with a trombone first and then a trumpet, people saying, "blah blah blah.", Mayor Gooder saying some "band humor.", and some lobsters saying "My leg!". Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Mr. Kahani * Bloomie * Doomer * Mr and Mrs Bloom * The Snail Triplets * Mr Swizz * Shine * Roscoe * Dotty * Rex * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Zooli * Conga the Sea Sponge * Sonny the Sea Snake * TV Reporter * Judges * Mayor Gooder * Greedling * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps * Fish * Robots Story The episode begins where Mayor Gooder was writing some notes when phone starts to ring. Mayor Gooder: "Hello. You've reached the office of Mayor Gooder. Please start after the..."'' (plays a clarinet note) Greedling: "Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh, ol' chum?" Mayor Gooder: (gasps) "Greeding from band class?!" Greedling: "I hear you're playing the cash register now." Mayor Gooder: "Not really. Uh, how's the eyebrow?" Greedling: (waving his eyebrows) "It's big and valuable. I'm the leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the Bubble Bowl next week." Mayor Gooder: "The ba-ba-ba... The ba-ba-ba... The ba-ba-ba?!?!" Greedling: "That's right. I'm living your dreams, Mayor Gooder. The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us." Mayor Gooder: "Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh..." Greedling: "I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the service industry now." (laughs) Mayor Gooder: (angry) "Hold it, you! It just so happens that I ''don't sell fast food, I do have a band, and we're gonna play that Bubble Bowl! How do you like that, Fancy Boy?!" Greedling: "Erm...Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of...ibuprofen!" (he and Mayor Gooder hang up the phones) Mayor Gooder: "I gotta drum up a marching band, fast!" (realizes what she said) "Drum...ha ha...band humor." We cut to downtown of Future Bubbletucky, in the following lines, Bloomie, Mr Kahani, Shine and Gil are reading from a poster. Each are in different locations. Bloomie: "Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?" Mr Kahani: "Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Bubbletucky." Shine: "And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know." Mr. Grouper: "Not to mention free refreshments." Gil: "Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp." Cuts to later that night. Mayor Gooder: (looks at his watch while driving a shell cart) "Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow." (realizes what she said) "Elbow, heh, more band humor. The scene cuts to inside the room, where everyone is there. All: "Blah, blah, blah, blah..." Mayor Gooder: "People, people, settle down!" (everyone except Gil stops blahing) Gil: "Blah, blah..." (looks around) "Oops." (the Bubble Guppies giggle) Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf." Mayor Gooder: "Okay, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?" Mr. Grumpfish: "Do instruments of torture count?" Mayor Gooder: "No." Mr Bloom: "Is it scientific?" Mayor Gooder: "No." Splattery: "Does it involve comedy?" Mayor Gooder: "Err...no." Doomer: "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Mayor Gooder: "No, Doomer, mayonnaise is not an instrument." (Doomer raises his hand again) "Horseradish is not an instrument, either." (Doomer lowers his hand) "That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you." (laughs while everyone stays silent) Shine: "When do we get the free food?" Mayor Gooder: "Okay, try to repeat after me." (plays six notes) "Brass section, go." (brass section repeats) "Good, now the wind." (wind section repeats) "And the drums." (drummers misunderstand what Mayor Gooder means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Mayor Gooder to the wall) "Too bad that didn't get me." Cuts to later that night. Mayor Gooder: "Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five." Loundrel: "Is this the part where we start kicking?" Mayor Gooder: "No, Loundrel, that's a chorus line." Deema: "We don't even know what hit 'em! We just gotta get our gear kicked in, ya silly guy." Doomer: "Kicking? I'll show you kicking! Hiyah!" (kicks Deema in the tail) Deema: "Ow! Why, you...! Why I oughta...!" (she jumps on Doomer and starts fighting him until they roll outside and the doors slam shut) Doomer: "Aaaaaah-ho-ho-ho-ho-aaah!" (everyone pauses and stare at the door, then Doomer sticks his head back in) "Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on."'' (walks in and it is revealed that Deema has stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat. As he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouth. Stares at himself) Goby: (impressed) "She is a good karate master." Molly: "Not now, Goby." Flatterine: "Things just can't get any worst." Mrs Bloom: "Oh dear." Narrator: "Day two." The scene shows the band walking down a street playing Semper Fidelis, badly. Mayor Gooder: "Okay, that's perfect, everybody. Bubble Bowl, here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning." (the flag twirlers turn faster) "Flag twirlers, let's move! C'mon, move! The flag twirlers spin so hard that they take off into the sky and crash right into a blimp, which causes an huge explosion. Avi: "There goes the flag twirling." Mr. Swizz plays taps on his trumpet while everyone mourns, except Mayor Gooder, who just lies down on the ground. Narrator: "Day three." Mayor Gooder: "How's that harmonica solo coming along, Conga?" Conga the Sea Sponge: "It's tremendous, you wanna see?" ''(plays the harmonica by running to and from the holes quickly, but soon runs out of breath; on his way to the last hole he blows an unsuccessful last raspberry into the harmonica and faints) Bloomie: (Practicing his trumpet solo until notices the commotion) "Huh?" (rushes over and sees Mayor Gooder giving an ice pack to Conga) "Is he okay?" Cadabrin: (as Conga starts to regains his seances) "He'll be fine." Narrator: Day four. Mayor Gooder: "Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began..." (Doomer chews on a trumpet) "...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?" Mr Swizz: (loudly) "Correct!" Mayor Gooder: "So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" (screen cuts to the outside of the music school and a blast of noise ensues, breaking the windows. Cuts back inside the music school, where Mayor Gooder's face is deformed beyond recognition, her shirt's been ripped, and his baton breaks) "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us." Cobra: "Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws!" Lobster #1: (angry of what Cobra just said) "What did you say, punk?!" Cobra: (shouts loudy) "Big...meaty...claws!" Lobster #1: "Well, these claws ain't for just attractin' mates!" Cobra: "Bring it on, old man! Bring it on!" Nonny: (tries to break up the argument) "Now, people. Let's be smart and bring it off." Bloomie: "Listen here! That guy is so into this." (everybody start to complain) Avi's Mother: "Oh, really?!" Rex: "Hey!" Stylee: "Bring it on!" Mayor Gooder: "Wait, wait. I know tensions are high..." (everyone gets into a fight. Shine and Rex are yelling at each other. Sonny slams a drum on Oona) Oona: "Ow!" Mayor Gooder: "There's a deposit on that equipment, people!" (everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Splattery and Cobra charge at each other with large woodwinds, but try to screech to a halt, and Shine slams them both with her cymbals) "Settle down, please!" Snail #1: "Ow!" Lobster #1: "My Leg!" Deema: (he and Loundrel fight until Deema breaks the xylophone keys from Loundrel as he runs away. Doomer kicks her, who growls at him before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Doomer realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Deema chases him with the trumpet) "Come here, you!" The scene cuts to the clock which shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting and are bruised and battered. Lobster #1: "Hey, class is over." (the band members start to leave and started to talk to each other) Zooli: "Boy, what a night." Shine: "Is it okay if I harpoon you guys now?" Crab #1: "I'm hungry." Roscoe: "Wait for me, guys." They all walk to the door where Mayor Gooder slams it open. Mayor Gooder: "Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness... and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks." (sobbing) "Thanks for nothing!" (leaves) Doomer: "You're welcome." Dotty: "That wasn't necessarily, Doomer." Loundrel: "What kind of monsters are we? That poor mayor came to us in his hour of needs, and we all failed him. The Mayor's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Stylee, when your back up dancer, Shine, was stuck in a fire in the middle of her show, who rescued her?" Stylee: "A fireman." Shine: (embarrassed) "Oh, come on!" Loundrel: "And Mr. Grouper, when your heart gave out from all those dance moves, who revived you?" Mr. Grouper: "Someone in an ambulance." Loundrel: "Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Mayor Gooder was a fireman, or someone in an ambulance, or even a superhero, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Python: "Yeah, for the fireman!" All: "Hooray!" Loundrel: "Now let's make Mayor Gooder proud. A one, a two, a skiddly diddly doo." Cuts to the next day at Robot Academy. Mayor Gooder: "I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that..." (zooms out to reveal Greedling is there) "...Greedling doesn't find out! Greedling!" (screams) "What are you doing here?!" Greedling: (laughs) "I just wanna watch you blow it. So, where's your band?" Mayor Gooder: "Uh, they couldn't come. They...died." Greedling: "Then who's that?" (points to Loundrel and the rest of the band) Mayor Gooder: (screams and his eyes pop out) "That would be my band!" Loundrel: "We're ready to perform, Mayor Gooder." Greedling: "Well, Mayor Gooder, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." (Splattery dances) Mayor Gooder: "That's his...eager face." (Greedling laughs while they all go into Robot Academy for the Bubble Bowl and the band performers starts performing) "I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town." Splattery: "That's the spirit, Mayor Gooder!"Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Musical Bands Category:Running Gags